The day after the night before
by serenity1347
Summary: Matt and Harriet the morning after the show's finale - I just wanted to see them happy for a change!


Hi, this is my first attempt at fanfiction ever, so I could really use some constructive criticism (please be nice!) I'm not sure whether this is going to continue or not I just needed to get it out of my head. I know the end is kind of cheesy, but I really needed to see more of them happy at the end after watching them dance around each other all series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Studio 60, if I did it wouldn't have stopped at 22 episodes.

Consciousness slowly crept over Harriet on Saturday afternoon as she finally woke. The smile that had been permanently attached to her face since that morning widened to a grin as she recalled everything that had happened the night before. Tom's brother was free and on his way home after being rescued from Afghanistan and Jordan and the baby were both going to be fine.

And of course, she and Matt had reconciled.

Again.

But this time it was going to work out. So much had happened in the past nine months that she and Matthew were not the same people as they were the last time they were together. They had both grown up a lot realised what losing each other would mean to them. She knew a long discussion would be inevitable, about whether they could do this again, and whether they should, but she wasn't worried.

When they had left the studio this morning they had gotten into Matt's car and driven straight to her house without even discussing it. It just felt right for his car to be parked outside and for him to be in her bed, (she had made sure it was a king-size when she had bought it five years ago – Matt was tall!). This house had always felt as much his home as hers. Matt usually spent so much time at the studio that his house was little more than a place to crash. Matt had helped her search for her house some years ago and when they were together they both usually slept there. This was it for them she thought, having Matt here makes it feel like home again. They were staying together this time.

She realised as she drifted closer to waking that she could feel him sleeping behind her, his arm was wrapped around her waist holding her securely into his body and his breath lightly tickling her neck.

She laid still, happy to bask in contentedness until she felt him beginning to stir, and his hand slide up her silk nightgown. He was inching further and further up until he stopped teasingly just below her breasts.

"Good morning", Matt murmured in her ear. She could hear from his voice that he was smiling just as much as she was.

"Actually I think you will find that its afternoon" she replied, "since it was five this morning by the time I had persuaded you to leave the office and we spent a couple of hours getting…" she searched for a suitable euphemism for the mind-blowing passionate sex they had had as the sun rose that morning, "'re-acquainted', with each other here in bed once we came home." Harriet paused as she shifted to roll over and face Matt and leant to kiss him deeply. God she had missed this! She had been trying to deny how much she loved him for months but now the full force of it came back to her and she revelled in the feel of him. She pulled away for a moment and looked into his eyes. "Happy Birthday Matthew" she said.

He leaned down over her and kissed her again.

"I thought everyone forgot", he said with a chuckle, "hell, even I forgot after the night we just had!"

"Not me," she said quietly as she reached up and place a hand gently on the side of his face, "I'm the one person, remember. I won't ever forget. So what would you like to do for the rest of today?" she asked.

He leaned down and kissed her again, rolling the over so that he was laid on top of her resting on his elbows. She ran her hands through his hair as he made quick work of removing her nightgown. He pulled away very slightly, his lips barely brushing hers as his hands lightly grazed her sides making her shiver with need and gasp,

"How about we stay here and just play it by ear for now," he whispered, before plundering her mouth once again and effectively ending the discussion.

"So did Danny say anything else when he called?" Harriet asked from the passenger seat of Matt's Mercedes. After falling asleep in the aftermath of their second bout love making and then waking up again this afternoon she had gone to the kitchen to make Matt a Birthday breakfast (well lunch really) in bed whilst he had taken a call from Danny.

"Nope" he answered, "just invited us down to Hollywood Memorial to visit Jordan and the baby. I can't believe how good he is with her," he said smiling, "he thinks she's gifted already. Of course in reality it's all to do with sharing a birthday with me. It means you're naturally a genius."

"Of course", Harry deadpanned, rolling her eyes at him, "that makes all the difference".

"And", he continued, ignoring her, "they now have no excuse not to make me godfather. I will never forget her birthday. She is born the day I turn 35".

"You're 36 Matthew", She pointed out.

"Yes but you and Danny are the only ones who know that, and anyway this is Hollywood, frankly you should be glad I'm only shaving one year off my age."

He smiled at her to show he was kidding and she returned it full force before blushing and turning her head to stare out of the window. He could still make her feel like a teenager with a crush after all these years.

As they turned off the freeway a thought occurred to her, "you do realise that being a godparent comes with more responsibilities than just buying presents don't you. Like babysitting for example".

"Ah it'll be fine, kids love me they think I'm hilarious", he answered, and anyway I'll have you there to help. "I'm sure baby Rebecca will love your 'Holly Hunter'."

"Yeah that ones a sure fire hit!" Harriet exclaimed in her best Holly Hunter impression, "or how about Juliette Lewis" she said mimicking that very recognisable drawl.

Matt laughed, "you know that's not such a bad idea for a sketch," he said. " 'Child rearing with Juliette Lewis,' remind me to get Lucy on that on Monday."

They pulled into the parking lot then and Matt switched off the engine but didn't make a move to get out of the car. He turned towards Harriet, his face serious,

"I know this isn't the time or the place", he started "but I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm serious about us this time, and I never want us to be apart again."

"I love you too Matthew" she said.

They walked into the hospital; their hands clasped tightly together and big goofy grins plastered across both of their faces.


End file.
